Elven Inhritance
by CelenaBlack-Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter just came into his inheritance, his a mix of an high elf and dark elf. plus the fact he is actually a Malfoy. Dumbledore is manipulative bastard. oh lets not forget that the Dark lord is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer do not own Harry potter JK rowling does.

chapter one

It had been as simple as that. Quite simple. All he had to do was send a letter to the Malfoys and tell them what he had found. Harry stared at the piece of paper in his hand, reading it for the seventh time already. It was a letter from his mother. It had been delayed to arrive on his sixteenth birthday. When it had arrived, it had not been alone. It had also brought his inheritance.

All he could remember was a sudden wave of pain all through his body, then nothing. When he woke up, though this letter was on the desk.

When he opened it was he in for the shock of his life.

iDear Harry,

If you're reading this letter, it must be your sixteenth birthday and that James and I are gone. I'm sorry that we couldn't be there and tell you this information our selves. In fact, James is standing beside me, looking over my shoulder with gigantic grin on his face as I write this.

Before I get to the big news, I suspect you came into your inheritance today. I will let you in on something. You are a High Elf. Your father was one, your mother was a dark elf there's a possibility you're that or you could be both. I'm kidding. You're obviously both, just one will be more dominate than the other. I'm going to tell you something that has been kept from you for the last few years. You aren't a Potter, Harry. In fact, your name isn't even Harry. Your parents are actually Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I hear you have a twin as well, Draco I believe his name was. Before you go all-insane and possibly go to Dumbledore with this information, don't. He is not to be trusted at all. The fact is, James and I had been thinking about joining the Dark Lord. He ideals aren't as insane as they say they are. It seems Dumbledore has warped them to such extent, nobody can see his manipulation.

We didn't steal you by the way. It had happen one day, he just showed up with you in his arms. He passed you to us and said we have to go into hiding. Startled, we did so not knowing who you were. We had been told that you had come from a light family that had been killed. We had known better then to trust him, and so we did a blood test on you and found out who your parents were. If we are dead, it was not Lord Voldemort who killed us. No, it was the Light Lord Dumbledore who took our lives.

Your actual name is Laron Narcissa Malfoy.

Sincerely;

Lily Potter/i

Sighing he put the letter down. He lay down on his broken bed and stared at the ceiling. He actually had a family. Dumbledore had lied to him. There was also the possibility of Ron and Hermione not actually being his friends.

He stood up and walked to the giant mirror that sat on his wall. His eyes were still green he realized though maybe a little lighter then they were before. They also had to different colour around his eyes; a crimson red and silver. His hair was longer. At least waist length now. When he ran his hand through his hair, he discovered it felt softer and silkier than before and it also had a long streak of red and silver. His skin seemed to have become a little tanner than it had been previously. What also seemed interesting was the marking going down the side of his face. It was swirls and it seemed to move. It meant something, he was sure of it, but he didn't quite know what.

His alarm went off startling him from his thoughts. He groaned, changed out of the tattered pyjamas, put some clothes on and went down the stairs to face another day.

laron means thief


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update and by the way I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

Chapter two

Lucius stared at it. The letter that had just shown up a few minutes ago. He kept thinking was someone trying to play a joke on him. The letter couldn't be true, it just couldn't. His wife and son had been out with the Zabinis and the Roisiers when this letter had come. The dark lord would be coming soon to speak with him on some important issues. He didn't know what about though, but for a most already confusing day, this letter was only help slowly drive him up the wall.

iDear Malfoy,

I can't believe I'm writing this to you. Lily kind of told me to do it and I rather not have to deal with her wrath. You were in school with me, you know what she's like.

Well I'm getting off topic, so I have to tell you something. So, if you must know, for a few months now, both Lily and I have been talking to the Dark Lord. We've found some very interesting things about Dumbledore. I can't really go into details, but I will say that before Lily and I could settle a deal with Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore showed up with a child. Not just any kid, this kids family had supposedly been killed by a dark wizard and the kid's name was Harrison. So at the moment you must be thinking 'So Harry isn't really a Potter but he's still of the light'. Well, that was a lie too. His actual family is a pretty dark one and his name is not Harrison either.

Before you decide to freak out his actual name is Laron Narcissa Malfoy. As of now, we know that Dumbledore is a lying son of a bitch. So, by now, Harry or Laron is getting his letter because he's come into his inheritance. Well you probably already know this so I don't have to tell you this again.

Alright,one last thing. Dumbledore does not know that I have a sister. Look her up please. Her name is Kali Potter, she has a mate. You will find out why no one knows about Kali when you find her.

If we're not there in person giving you this letter and telling you this, that means that Lily and I are both dead and it was not the Dark Lord who did us in. You might want to pick up your son.

Sincerely,

James Potter/i

He couldn't believe it. The son that he believed to be dead for so long was alive. Considering Draco had gone through his inheritance a few hours ago. That meant his youngest must have only gone through it a few minutes ago. He heard the floo go off, he knew the Dark Lord was here. He'd have talk to him about his son. Hopefully this meeting wouldn't take long. He was surprised when his lord came into the lounge with two kids following him.

Made Kali up and the Roisiers. We will meet her in the next chapter. By the way Kali is kinda like a death eater but she is not one of the inner or the lower. Shes much higher then that. You will find out what she is when it comes to the dark. She is a creature that has something to do with the ranks of death eaters.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter

Sorry it took so long to update, I had exams

Chapter Three

She stood across the street from number four Privet Drive. She had been given a job by Voldemort to retrieve her nephew before that old manipulative fool Dumbledore became suspicious of them, knowing what he was up to.

She sighed and quickly crossed the street after she saw the fat oaf that Lily's sister married left in his car. She arrived at the door and knocked. It was opened by a skinny, horrible looking women.

"Petunia, it has been a long time," she said.

Petunia looked surprised. "Kali? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

Pushing Petunia out of the doorway, she went into the house. "Well, I'm not. Now, where is Harry?" she asked turning back towards Petunia.

Petunia didn't answer, but pointed to the stairs. She rushed right up the stairs, following the strong scent that was coming from upstairs. She came to a door where the scent was the strongest. She then noticed something strange about the scent, causing her to stop. She had never seen Harry before this except for a baby photo James had sent her and the one Voldemort had shown her from last year. She had assumed that he would smell like Lily and James, but this scent wasn't theirs. It was Lucius and Narcissa.

'What was going on?' she thought.

She needed to get the job done, so she opened the door only to be caught completely off guard. The boy standing in front of her didn't look like the one in the picture. Standing in front of her was a boy, with light green eyes, not emerald, and they had circles of red and silver around them. His hair was still black though it was straight and now included red and silver streaks. His skin wasn't pale, but tan with a sort of swirl pattern on his face.

She knew what the marking was, but she didn't understand why a Potter would have one because that wasn't their creature inheritance.

"Who are you?" she heard him ask.

That brought her back to reality. "Sorry, I'm your aunt Kali. I've come to take you away from here," she said.

Harry glared at her. "If you're here to take me to Dumble-fuck, I'm not going," he hissed.

Kali laughed. "What makes you think I'm taking him to that old fool," she asked.

Harry stared at her, trying to process what she was saying.

Then it hit him. "Then you mean…?" he began to say.

Grabbing him by the arm, she said, "Yep, this is your first class ticket to Voldemort himself."

Grabbing his suitcase, he followed her willingly. This surprised her even more than the angry outburst against Dumbledore.

They both didn't look back as they left number four Privet Drive behind. They arrived back at Malfoy manor with a crack. The Malfoys nor the Dark Lord were not in the front lounge were she expected Voldemort to be. Telling Harry to stay there, she went to tell Voldemort that she had arrived.

She arrived at the lounge further into the house promptly and walked in. Kali saw Voldemort turn around, as well as two kids she knew quite well.

"Ah, if it isn't my demon. How'd the assignment go?" he asked.

She sighed, he just had to mention that, the fact that her creature inheritance was had turned out to be a demonic one in place of her family's Light inheritance. James had been the only one in her family to not have shunned her nor disowned her.

"It went well, in fact, there was no problem at all," she said.

"Where is he now?" he asked.

She sighed. "In the main quarter."

Voldemort sighed and said, "Well, I must go talk to Harry than, and clear up some misunderstandings."

Standing up, Voldemort was about to leave the room when Lucius stood up and said, "Wait! I'll go with you."

Kali looked at Lucius and realized how flustered he was. She had never seen Lucius act like that.

Voldemort stopped and asked, "Why would you want to come with us?"

Lucius seem to take a deep breath before passing him what looked like a letter.

"I understand. You can come," Voldemort said, then stopped again before turning to the kids and said, "You two stay here while we go talk to our guest."

Nodding their heads, they sat back down on the couch. They soon reached the door that lead to the main quarter. Lucius opened the door and stepped inside, only to see a figure rush past her and tackle Lucius to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer don't own harry potter JK Rowlings does

Celena: Simply I have been working on different things, I want to clear something up. Everything about the prophecy is fake. By the way Kali has a mate and sons. Its kinda ironic what creature her mate is.

Chapter four

Lucius had been listening half-heartedly to his lord. He was explaining something about the kids, Adrianna and Clay he believed their names were. His lord had just asked if he was listening when she walked in. She had pitch-black hair that went down to her feet and dark blue eyes that looked almost black. She looked slightly familiar, but he didn't know from where.

The dark lord had stood and began talking to the women in the doorway. He saw her scan the others in the room before replying an affirmative to whatever she had been asked. He heard something about the main quarters, but he still wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. He had been watching the two that stood behind her lord when he heard it. That name, the person he had wanted to speak to the lord about, they were here and Lucius wanted to save them.

Before he knew it, he had gotten off his ass and yelled, "Wait! I'll go with you!"

He saw the girl turn around to look at him. He thought that he had heard the lord call her a demon. Lucius knew he looked flustered. He could also tell by the way he forgot to say my lord at the end.

His lord turned around with a look of indifference on his face, and asked him, "Why would you want to come with us?"

His lord asked this like he despised the person they were going to see. Lucius took a deep breath before passing him the letter he had just gotten a few hours ago.

His lord took and read the letter. When he stopped and said, "I understand. You are coming with us," Lucius was overjoyed. His lord had also told the kids to wait there in the lounge.

Lucius was practically running through the hall trying to get to the main quarters. No sooner than having just opened the door, Lucius was tackled to the ground. He heard a gasp of surprise from behind him and a slight giggle as the weight around his waist tightened ever so slightly.

Above him, he heard Voldemort chuckle and say, "Harry, you might want to let your father up."

Instead of getting off, he seemed to hold him tighter. This made Lucius sigh.

"Laron you must get off. We have to talk," Lucius said to the boy.

He heard a muffled, "Okay," as he let him go and stood up.

Lucius stood up and brushed himself off before walking to sit on the couch that was in the room. Laron, or Harry, quickly went and sat in the chair right across from Lucius.

"I have a question before any of one says anything," Harry said as Voldemort and Kali sat on either side of Lucius.

"What's the question?" Voldemort asked.

Harry smiled. "Well, first off, thanks for coming to get me! So my question is why did you save me?" he asked. For he knew why his father would save him, but he wasn't quite sure the reasons for Voldemort's involvement.

Voldemort smiled softly when he said, "I broke the curse Dumbledore had put on me causing me. It caused me to act differently and caused me to forget that Severus had warned me that the prophecy was fake, made completely by Dumbledore to gain custody of you."

Harry looked at the dark lord. He didn't look at all like the snake faced creature that he had seen before, but like and older version of the Tom Riddle from the diary in the Chamber of Secrets.

"So you broke it, remembered everything and decided to get me out of those peoples house before Dumbledore realized anything," Harry said slowly, trying to get the facts straight.

Voldemort nodded and Harry smiled. Then he turned to Kali and said, "Miss, you seem to think I'm a Potter, but I'm not."

Kali looked confused.

"I'm in fact a Malfoy. James and Lily never had a son," Harry said with certainty.

Kali knew instantly what he meant, for he never smelt like Lily and James, but like Lucius and Narcissa. Now she knew why. Lucius looked startled at this. He had thought it would take a lot of convincing, but it seem it wouldn't. Harry looked longingly at Lucius and kept giving Voldemort quick glances every now and then. It was as if he was conflicted between the two.

"Why are you so accepting of the fact you are my son?" Lucius asked.

Harry looked at him like he was insane. Then he said, "I finally have a family; a mother, a father and a twin. Something that I have wanted for a very long time."

Lucius nodded. He believed his parents were dead and from what he heard from Draco, Harry had been forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until going to Hogwarts.

Kali stood up and said, "Well, I need to get back to Myron and the kids. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Lucius stood up. "You're Kali Potter, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"James asked me to look for you. Guess I don't have to anymore."

Kali smiled. "No, you don't." She then disappeared in a whirl of black.

Voldemort stood. "I will leave Adrianna and Clay with you, Lucius. I will be taking my leave know. Lucius, Laron," he said, nodding his head in Lucius direction and ruffling Harry's hair.

He apparated out of the manor, leaving the two sitting there by themselves. Lucius and Harry decided to go back to the lounge where Adrianna and Clay were waiting. They stood up when they entered and neither seemed surprised that the Dark Lord was not with them.

Before they could say anything, the fire burned green and four people came out. It was Narcissa, Draco, the Zabinis son Blaise and the Roisiers daughter Jade. Before anyone could say anything Draco exclaimed "Father we're home! Who are these people?"

Celena: Myron is Kali's mate. Next chapter trying to tell Draco and Narcissa that they had found Laron. It will also explain who Adrianna and Clay are. Need your held on a decision, should they find out about Voldemort being Harry's mate or should Harry slowly start realizing who his mate is.

Review on what you want me to do or PM, please and thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own JK Rowlings does.

Celena: Sorry i haven't updated in so long i have been busy with loads of stuff. And plus my godamn internet crashed and my computer decided to hate me. Anyway here is the next chapter of elven inheritance, enjoy.

Chapter five

Draco and Narcissa stood staring at the people in front of them. One was obviously their husband and father, but the other three, they weren't so sure. There was a boy, who sat beside Lucius, who looked a lot like a Malfoy, without all the glamour on that they usually wear. Narcissa was scared. Did her mate have an affair or was it something else? A long lost relative? The boy was smiling at them, which she found calmed her nerves. Though she wasn't calm till she sat on the couch and snuggled into the side of her mate. Draco decided to sit beside the strange boy and he wondered why he felt oddly connected to him.

"Lucius, you didn't have an affair, d…?" She couldn't finish what she was saying for she was beginning to tear up.

Lucius looked down at his wife and pulled her close. "No, I didn't. I didn't have an affair," he said running his hand though her black hair. This caused Narcissa to push further into the side of her mate. Before he could continue, he looked up at the other occupants of the room. He thought he would like them to leave, but quickly decided not to before he continued.

"Narcissa, do you remember Laron?" When he asked this, he felt her stiffen.

While at that moment, the one thought that ran through her mind was, 'Why would he mention him? Lucius knows that he died'. She nodded.

Lucius sighed. "Well, he's alive and we found him."

Again, he felt Narcissa stiffen and let out a gasp.

"He's here. Why don't you close your eyes and feel for him?" He said into her ear softly, causing her to shiver.

Narcissa did just that. She closed her eyes and felt for the connection. She saw the Lucius' and Draco's since they were both glowing strongly. Then she realized the one that had been beside Draco's, intertwined around it and was glowing faintly. Knowing this was Laron's, she followed it to where it led and then stopped. Lucius had watched his mate walk around the room and stopped in front of Laron.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped for she was standing in front of the boy whom, for the last few minutes, she had thought was her husband love child.

"Laron," she whispered, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

Laron, who had been having a staring contest with his twin, looked up and gave her the brightest smile and said, "Yes Mum".

As soon as he had said this, Narcissa pulled him into a hug and began to cry. Draco looked slightly confused, he had known he had a twin, but he had thought for the longest time that he was dead.

"Dad, how'd you find him?" Draco asked.

This question caused Lucius to frown. "He was hiding where I would least expected," he said.

His answer caused Draco to frown.

Lucius sighed. "He was Harry Potter."

The look on Draco's face was thoughtful before he finally said, "Dumbledore."

Lucius didn't answer just nodded.

Narcissa let go of Laron saying, "Well I don't care who he was. He's home that's all that matters."

Lucius and Draco couldn't agree more with her. Laron yawned and decided to lie across Draco's lap, causing his brother to stiffen, but he soon relaxed.

"So Lucius, who are these two?" Narcissa asked, pointing to Adrianna and Clay.

Lucius looked over at the two and said, "They will be attending Hogwarts this year. They are under the orders of Tom."

Narcissa looked over at the two. "You do realize that they are Vampires, right?" she commented.

Lucius buried his face in her hair. "Yes I do, realize," he said.

Blaise and Jade had been watching the exchange carefully. They'd both be staying here for the rest of the summer till September first, then it was off to Hogwarts. For now, they decided to leave, taking the two vampires with them and they went to the guest rooms.

Celena: So they haven't found out who Laron's mate is yet, believe me i'm going to have fun with how they find out. So just to point out Blaise and Jade are mates. Won't tell who's the has the creature inheritance. And again sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
